Carta de un fantasma
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Kaya recibe una carta escrita por alguien que se supone ha muerto. UsoKa, post-Sabaody.


Kaya cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo, sin importarle el dolor que sintió al contacto con la tierra o el hecho de que su nuevo y hermoso vestido blanco ahora estaba en peligro de ensuciarse. Sus ojos se perdieron, ya no miraban a Merry, ya no miraban a nada en particular... no tenía a donde mirar. No tenía a _quien_ mirar.

El amor de su vida, él... él no podía, no tenía derecho a irse. No podía haberse marchado. Él había prometido que volvería, que se convertiría en un hombre y que regresaría para que ella oyera las historias que tanto le fascinaban, sus hazañas... las cuales ya no serían mentiras. Eso era, esto debía ser una mentira más, otro engaño, después de todo estaban tratando con un experto en el arte de la mentira. Debía ser eso.

_Tenía_ que ser eso.

—Señorita Kaya... —musitó el mayordomo, intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas para calmar a la joven. Pero dudaba que dichas palabras siquiera existieran.

—Mentira... es una mentira, ¿verdad, Merry? —levantó su mirada, enfrentándolo. Sus bonitos ojos estaban vidrosos, a punto de estallar en llanto, pero aún había una cierta luz de esperanza de que se tratase de un engaño— ¿Verdad?

Merry bajó la mirada con pena al periódico, que anunciaba que los Sombrero de Paja habían sido aniquilados por el Admirante Kizaru y los Pacifistas, con la excepción de su capitán que había sido visto en la guerra, pero su paradero actual seguía siendo desconocido. Sabía que la noticia entristecería a la joven, pero era la verdad y ella tenía derecho a saberla.

—No, señorita Kaya —dijo Merry en una voz tan suave, que pareció un suspiro— Lo lamento, pero esta es la verdad.

El mundo se detuvo para ella cuando su mayordomo dijo las siguientes palabras.

—Usopp no regresará.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

—Merry-san, ¿cómo se encuentra la joven ama? —preguntó una de las criadas al mayordomo de la mansión.

—Afligida, por supuesto —suspiró Merry. Había intentado ingresar al dormitorio de Kaya durante todo el día, golpeando su puerta pero sin ningún resultado positivo— Sólo esperemos que posea la fuerza de seguir adelante...

—Usted no cree... ¿podrá volver a enfermar? ¿Cómo cuando murieron sus pa-

El resto de la oración jamás sería pronunciada. Un poderoso grito desde afuera de la mansión mandó a callar a la sirvienta, provenía del pueblo. Merry se asomó a la ventana con cautela, conteniendo su desesperación, ¿qué había sido ese grito? ¿Estaba Syrup bajo ataque? ¿Acaso Kurahadol había regresado?

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo congelarse en su lugar. No, no podía regresar, él sabía que jamás podría proteger a la señorita de ese monstruo, y menos en la actual condición en que ella estaba...

—¡Merry-san!

El grito de la criada hizo que regresara a la realidad. Levantó la mirada para que pasara frente a su ventana un escarabajo del tamaño de un humano. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que no lo había imaginado, ¡¿qué rayos era eso?, ¡¿qué era ese extraño escarabajo?, ¡¿qué hacía aquí?, ¡¿a dónde se dirig-

Estaba frente a la ventana del dormitorio de Kaya.

—¡Señorita Kaya! —exclamó Merry, ignorando a la confundida criada.

Golpeó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Valiéndose de toda su fuerza, logró derribar la puerta y esta cayó dentro de la habitación. Ingresó y encontró a la joven millonaria junto a la ventana, y sobre el marco de esta estaba el hombre-escarabajo.

—¡Señorita, no permitiré que la lastimen!

—Esta bien, Merry —le aseguró Kaya con un tono de voz suave— Este hombre es Heracles-san, no parece tener malas intenciones.

Merry dudó ante la tranquilidad de la mujer, pero no dejó su posición defensiva. El tal Heracles se puso de pie sobre el marco y extendió algo a la rubia. Un sobre, ¿sería una carta? Antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar, el hombre-escarabajo saltó de la ventana y comenzó a alejarse.

—Señorita Kaya, ¿qué fue todo eso?

Como toda respuesta, ella se dedicó a tomar el sobre y efectivamente comprobar que se trataba de una carta, dirigida a su nombre. ¿Pero de parte de quién?

Debió valerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse al leer esa carta. Aunque no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de felicidad.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Merry observó como Kaya seguía leyendo y tomando apuntes de sus libros. Ya era de noche. Apenas si había cenado. Se había inmerso en sus estudios desde el momento en que había recibido esa carta. Pero, ¿qué decía esa carta? Y más importante, ¿quién la había escrito?

—¿No cree que ya es muy tarde? —preguntó Merry respetuosamente, entrando al estudio de su ama.

—Oh no, aún tengo mucho por hacer, mucho por estudiar —contestó Kaya, sus ojos yendo de libro en libro, pero sin reprimir la sonrisa que la caracterizaba en ese momento.

—Disculpe mi intromisión pero... ¿puedo preguntar qué la llevó a esta resolución? Pensé que se tomaría un pequeño descanso de sus estudios...

La sonrisa de Kaya se intensificó.

—Si no termino mis estudio, no me convertiré en la médica que cure las heridas de Usopp-san cuando regresé —sonrió Kaya. Su mirada se posó en la carta— Él regresará, me lo ha prometido. Y yo confío en él. Mientras tanto, debo poner todo mi esfuerzo en ayudarlo, de este modo podré ser útil en un futuro.

Merry no pudo evitar sonreir también, y luego de que ella prometiera irse a dormir pronto, pues ya era muy tarde, se retiró.

Más tarde, ingresó al estudio para encontrarla dormida sobre uno de los libros. Colocó una manta sobre ella para que no tuviera frío y suspiró.

Usopp era un hombre con mucha suerte.


End file.
